Agent afloat
by Bassyslittlecountrygirl
Summary: A fiction diary that I came up with in a dream. That I put myself in. This story is about my life as a NCIS agent.


Agent

Afloat

(I do not own any of these charaters. It just all came to me in a dream and I started writing. Some spelling might be off.)

A little about me...

My Mother and Sister were murdered when I was 3. I was the only one who survived the car crash. The driver was shot in the head so that he would crash and kill my Mother. My Father was a Marine Sniper at the time and he was fighting in Desert Storm. He thought I was dead and when he came home I was every thing to him. I lived with him intill I was 8 and then he sent me away. I grew up to be just like him a Marine Sniper. Then when I was out of the Crop I joined N.C.I.S. (Navel Criminal Investigative Servaces) That is where I reunited with my Father I was put on his team and when he heard my name he gave me a hug and said "Welcome Home". Later that year Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo (anouther member of my Fathers team)and myself fell love and started dateing (we brock my Dad rule #12 never date a coworker but he seems happy.); a year later we were engaged and now we have a baby boy named after my Father.

A Poam for Daddy...

Only a father could understand

The special things

his children have planned.

Only a father can share, it seems,

The vision and challenge

of loftiest dreams.

When encouragement's needed

or questions arise,

And you need to find someone

who's strong and wise

Someone who sees you

with love in his eyes,

Only a father will do.

-Barbara Burrow

**Day Before We Left...**

We just found out today that we are being reasigned so we are not working for my Dad any more we haft to leave everyone that we love behind including our 3 month old son Leroy Jethro DiNozzo(named after my Dad). We took family pictures today; they are already developed and are packed . It will be hard to leave ,but at least we are deploied on the same boat.

Ziva, Abby, McGee , Ducky, and Palmer stoped by to say goodbye. I will miss them so much! We went to see Mom and Kelly today it was the first time they met Tony and Leroy, I really wish they were still alive.I'm going to go make supper and play with my baby now.

It's16 hundred hours and we have no idea why Vance is sending us away I'm going to call him soon.

Well... I called Vance and his answer was "It's time for a change and maby it's not a good idea to have you and your Father working on the same team." What a jerk!

I haft to get up at 7 hundred hours tomarow leaving for sea. It will be so hard to leave my baby boy, my father, my friends, and everything I love with one eception Tony who is coming with me.

Sure I was deploid before but that was before I had a son, a husband, a father, and friends. Goodnight

**Day 1...**

We left for sea at 7 hounred hours today. There was alot of crying. I said goodbye in tears. I kissed my baby boy good bye. When we got on the ship we went to our room I'm up set I want to hug my Dad again and hold mt baby again. We ate lunch on the boat YUMMY **NOT!** It's like being back in the Marines again.

I've been crying I want my life back Tony keeps on saying that my Dad will get us back. So I'm going to video chat with everyone after super I want to go home! WOW I've turned in to a wimp, but yet I'v just finaly found were I belong, and now Vance took all that away from me haven't I went threw anuff hell in my life!

Why couldn't Vance just leave us alone? We have solved more casses in a month than any other team has in a year! What does he have something agenst us just because we are so close nit! What does he want my son to grow up without his parents? It's super time so I haft to go for a little bit. Salaam

I'm back video chating on Tony's computer. Iwant my baby back!But there is good news We can Go Home In A Week! Because there is to many crew members! I love It! But thats only if every thing goes right got to go agent afloat needed! Flase alarm just a fight over a pocker game! Why couldn't Vance send someone from another team insted of ours? Why us? Why now? To many queations unansewerd !

Do you know what I want to do? Cuddle with Tony and wach a movie. Something like Alice In Wonderland. It's 21 hunderd I'm going to once again!

**Day 2...**

Today Tony and I wach a movie it was a James Bond movie. I called Dad at work so I could talk to everyone we will be makeing port tomarow so we are going to drink and shop. Fun! So if I don't write tomarow you know why.

A Poam for Tony...

_To Love you_

_ is to love the trees_

_is to love the warm_

_and gentle breeze,_

_is to love the world I see._

_To Love You_

_Is to love the days,_

_is to love the morning's_

_warming rays_

_and the night's tranquility._

_To Love You _

_is to love to live,_

_is to love to share_

_and care and give,_

_and it's wanting to be me..._

_To Love You_

_-Mary Walley_

**Day 3...**

It's 6:41 a.m. in civulain time. We will be makeing port at 7:30 or somewhere around there. Tony and I took a shower together today. My Dad called today when we were in the shower and we talked to him when we were takeing a shower.I just got done talking to Ducky I wunder who's going to call next?

I'm back from our little fun day didn't drink as much as I thought I would, but I still had fun.

Oh ya we started writeing letters to our baby

and sending the home so he can remember this forever. We decided to try for another child we decided that last night, but we haft to ask my Dad first. I want to have a little girl and name her Kelly Sharon after my Mom and Sister, but if I was to have a nother boy I would haft to name him Anthony DiNozzo the 3rd. Tony is all for it he loves being a Daddy and I love being a Mommy. I know for a fact that Dad loves being a Grandpa, Zeva and Abbby love being Aunties.I think Mom would of love being a Grandma and Kelly would of love being an Auntie. I just got off the phone with Dad and he said yes that would be okay. We aren't going to let this stupid boat get in our way I stoped my birth control today. So we are going to have fun thought it would be more fun at our own house.

Even though we are most likly live with my Dad forever to make up for a lost child hood. Well I'm going to bed.

Salaam

**Day 4...**

Last night we called Grandpa. He was happy to hear from us so I cslled him this morning. Since then my day has went down hill. When we went for breaftest and people kept on looking at us funny and then someone came up to us and said " Wow we don't complain about hafting to leave our famliys." all I said was "Well, You knew where you belonged I didn't intill 3 years ago I have a 3 mount old baby boy." After that me and Tony went back to our room and he calmed me down. So I've been in my room all day. I couldn't call any one because they are at work. Why can't people mind their own bisness. It's my life I can do what I want with it.

**Day 5...**

We got the supise of our lives we were in the shower and we heard a nois so I reached for my gun and aimed it then I heard "Phylisha It's me Zeva" so I checked and it was!

Oh ya we get off thid hell hole tomarow at least till 5 on Easter.

**Day 6... **

We are on our way home to day only 8 more miles.

**Day 9...**

I know that I haven't writen for a wile, but ever since I told every one my surpise. I'm preganet with our second child I'm due December 17th. I'm only 2 weeks and two days. Everyone says I'm going to have another boy. Tony and me don't know we want a girl but we will love our little one no matter what.

Unlike last time I have morning sickness this time; we also don't know if we want to find out the sex of the baby or not. I'm kinda leaning toward finding out more than not finding out. I still have three mounths till I can find out. It seems like so long but I know that it's not really that long. Like I said before if it's a girl her name will be Kelly Sharon Marie DiNozzo, and if it's a boy his name will be Anthony DiNozo the 3rd. We can't wait to meet our little peanut.

Any way people on the boat are nicer to me since my Dad called and told them I was perganet I get to eat any thing I want like right now I'm eating mash potatos and for supper in eating noodlers and white sause. Thats another thing in my last pergancy I didn't have craveings for anything so I asked the doctor on the ship and he said that that is natural for a womans second pergancy. That was a huge releaf. I can't wait intill I get my belly they said that it will pop out any day now I hope it's soon. Tony likes when he can feel the baby kick. I have an ultera sound after supper so we can see what is going on in there. Abby is the Godmother of Leroy and Zeva is going to be the Godmother on this baby. McGee is the Godfather of Leroy we have no idea who's going to be the Gadfather to this baby. We already ruled out Palmer so we don't know what to do.

Well I went for my ultrasound and it multiplied ! I am haveing twins so if they are both girls their names will be Kelly Sharon Marie and Georgia Suesan; and if they were both boys their names will be Anthony Thomas the 3rd and Jackson Michael. If they are a boy and a girl we'll we will figur it out when they are born. Dad is turning the whole up stairs in to 5 conjoining bedrooms.

**Day 10...**

The twins are doing good. We are still in shock about that little suprise. Besides the morning sickness I'm fine. My Dad aranged that the next time we make port we get off the boat and go back to work for him. I don't really know when that will be but hopefully soon. I will keep writeing even after I'm off this boat.

I now have an appointment every day intill I get off the boat. (Tony's idea)

**Day12...**

Sorry I haven't writen in a wile I haven't been feeling good the doctor says I'm fine. The babies are starting to form.I am now 3 weeks. I'm still nervous about giving birth to twins. I wish my Mom was here to help me I miss her so much ,but at least I have my Dad, my Grandpa, Tony, and the best friends any one could ever have.

Zeva sends me different food , Abby sends me candles, McGee sends me little stories he writes for the little ones for when they are born, Ducky sends me books, Grandpa sends me photo albems, and my Dad sends me the best thing picyures of my baby boy. Aww pretty soon I can't call him that because he will be my oldest. I can't wait intill I know the babies sex.

**Day 16... 5/4/2011 16:35:39**

I've started putting the time and date because I want to tell my kids the date and time when I read this to them.

Last night when we had Grampy and Dad on the phone to read the Bible together Grampy insisted that we put the phone to my belly so he could read to the babies. It was so cute I almost started crying.

You know the show about us NCIS well it's mine and Tony's favorite show. Well Dad gave us the person who plays Tony number so I called him and when we get off this boat we will be in L.A. so we are going to meet him o he know wht it's like being a rell NCIS agent. It should be interesting he never even knew that NCIS was rell. He thought it was funny that Palmer is actually black not white like the producers thought. It was a very interesting conversation. Yet he is not the only person I will be visiting in L..A. I am going to be visiting my Dad's freind he's just a little bit older than me. I met him once he's very nice. He reminds me alot of my Dad. He works for NCIS in L.A. he is going to show us how they work things there. I'm excited and so is Tony because McGee went with Dad when we were working a case with them.

Oh ya we are going to be off this boat on May 27 and we will hopefull never be coming back.

**Day 17... 5/5/2011 16:55:52**

I'm very tierd today I don't know why but I am. I didn't sleep well last night the cooling system went out last night so no one really slept well last night.

I've heard wispers that Vance might be resinging his spot as Director of NCIS. I don't really want to be mean but maby thats what NCIS needs a fresh start as long as they don't split us up and if they do then they will have hell to pay because my Dad will beat the crap out of them if not worse; Tony, Zeva, Abby, and me will help. Okay maby not me. I will help any way I can.

I can't wait to get home and to cook on my own stove and for my family again. 22 more days intill we get off this thing. I'm going to count down the days intill i get off the boat in L.A. then after that two days in in L.A. I fly home with Tony and Michle Weatherly!

_**Day 18... 5/6/2011** **5:47:47 PM**

21 more days! I love Tony,the twins, Leroy, my Dad, my Grampy, and my friends more and more every day. Everyday is a new chalange and it can get ruff but I have my Tony to help me threw it.

Tomarow I will be 3 weeks that means we haft to wait 17 more weeks intill we can find out the sex of the babies. I and excited that my Dad will be there so it will be even more special

**Day 20... 5/9/2011 2:08:37 PM**

Yesterday was great every one from back home called and they send me a card and pictures of Leroy. Tony tryed to meke me breftest but because of morning sickness I couldn't eat it. The card I got from my Dad said "I left you guys alone for 5 seconds and my daughter got preagnet and she gave birth to a baby boy 3 mounts later I left you alone again for 6 seconds and my daughter got preagnet with twins what 3 mounths after she gives birth to the twins 3 mounths later I will leave you alone for 7 seconds and she'll get preagnet with triplets. I love you from your Daddy." I sn't that cute?

17more days to go intill we get off in L.A. I just got off the phone with Michel. Him and his wife are still haveing trubles it's hard on the child. So maby it's a good thing that he's coming to stay with us for a wile. Maby that will bring them closer and save their marage. I relly do hope it does help other wise I will haft to talk to both of them. I don't want to see a family riped apaert. No one should ever haft to go though that. I will save their marage even if it's one of the last things I do. I will not let me and Tony ever get that bad. Even though my Dad has been maried 4 times but his first wife my Mom well you know what happen there.

In my card was a recording of every one and i got promiced a terditional Israly dinner, a spa day, and any thing I want. I find out tomarrow if Vance is resingning his spot as director. Like I said before maby thats the best thing for NCIS.I wounder who will take over as director if they have my Dad take over NCIS will be doomed for ever.

16 more weeks intill we find out the sex of the babies. My Dad will actually be there to find out the sex of the babies. I can't wait so I can paint and decorate the rooms. I think I am going to go with dark wood cribs in the nursury and two basonets in our room. I think I am going to go with a blueish green with animal decals if they are a boy and a girl, both girls pink with brown and ; both boys blue with sport and car decals. I am now almost a mounth infact I will be on Saturday.

Tony and I decided that we want a puppy. So we called my Dad and asked him since we live in his house and he said we could. We are thinking about geting siberian husky, german shepard, a golden retriver, a lab,a cocker spanail, or a spriner spanail. I gess we just haft to look around. We are makeing a runline so we don't haft to worie about them. We are still thinking about that though maby we will get a cat insted. I don't know I am kinda leaning torweds a cat they are easyer to take care of with babies maby when the kids get older and can help take care of a dog we will get a dog.

**Day 26... 5/15/2011 3:47:01 PM**

I know that this is the longest I've went with out writing but I've just been all over the place. To day I am 6 weeks preagnet ang going for an ultrasound tonight and with 12 days intill we get off this boat and 14 days intill we are home.

Ducky sent us a care package and it had microwave chiken and dumplin, books, and pictures. I miss Ducky so much I hope they will let him in the hospital room when I'm giving birth because he delivered Leroy. We decited who the godfather will be and we decited that the godfather will be McGee ya Vance is not leaveing and he said that it was the wrost idea that he ever had to send us away I agree and if he ever pulls something like that again I will drop him right then and there.

We decited that we will wait intill the kids are older to get a think that that is the most reasonable thing to do with newborn twins and a 15 mounth old son. I gess we will just haft to think about all the factors before we get a pet.

I just got done with my ultrasound and the babies are fine and they are starting to develope, their harts started beating.

**Day 30... 5/19/2011 05:45:04 PM**

I know I have been slowing down on my writeing but my Dad, Zeva, and McGee had to come on the ship to pick-up a body the man died of misterous causes. I think he just choaked on his just left a little bit ago. I was amazing to see them not just good not just great amazing I have never been so happy to see McGee in my life. I can't wait to see Abby, Ducky, Grandpa, and Leroy. It has been 5 weeks since I've seen them.

On July 10 I will most likely find out the sex of the twins Which is 7 weeks and 3 days away. Only 8 more days intill we get off this boat and 10 days intill we get to D.C.

Today we talked to Michle and he said that we get to meet the whole cast but he is the only one coming home with us. I'm so excited I cant wait to meet them all of them. I wish I could get off this boat sooner.

**Day 36... 5/25/2011 11:58:12 AM**

I know it has been a wile but I have been sick sence last time I wrought but now I'm fine. The reson I was sick was from an allrergic reaction caused by pork.

Only two days left till L.A. and 4 till home. I and now 7 weeks preagnet and in 4 days I will be two weeks and the babies are still okay the reaction only efected me. These are the definate names if they are both girls their names will be Kelly Sharon Marie DiNozzo and Georgia Suesan DiNozzo; and if they were both boys theirnames will be Anthony Thomas DiNozzo the 3rd and Jackson Michael DiNozzo and if they are a boy and a gil their names will be Anthony Jackson Thomas DiNozzo and Kelly Sharon Marie DiNozzo.

We are makeing port at 9:30 am on Friday. It will feel good to be on dry land again.

**Day 41... 5/30/2011 8:46:06 PM**

**I'M HOME AT LAST! **Today has been amazing I love being home we have Michel here and this is the first time that I have put down Leroy who is now 4 mounths and 3 weeks they grow up to fast he's sleeping now.

Evveryones here even Grandpa I cooked spegettie for supper.I wont be going back to work intill next monday same thing with Tony.

I'm still woried a bout the babies I'm going for an ultrasound tomarrow so hopefuly every things all right. I can't handle any thing going wrong. But I got to go because me and Dad are building a nother boat. Salaam!

**Day ? 7/14/2011 09:51:04 AM**

I know that I have not writen in a long time I've just been so bussy the babys teething, the twins are growing, and I've been working alot.

We found out that the tiwns will be named Kelly Sharon Marie DiNozzo and Georgia Suesan DiNozzo WE ARE HAVEING TWIN GIRLS! We are very excited we are painting there rooms today well accrually Tony and my Dad are they say it's going to be a supprise. We are going shopping for the babies today acually we rare leaveing right now.

**Day 1 (counting starting over again) **

**8/3/2011 01:49:47 PM**

I have been very vey busy becuase I have been showing Michael around. I am at the office and Leroy is with our new nanny a.k.a Abby. Yes I am in the office Tonys geting me popcorn and Zeva is talking toMcGee and he is doing some nerd thing and Dad is geting me apple juice. I was just talking to Ducky and I decided that he is now my Uncle haha. Grandpa is coming to visit. I haft to go.


End file.
